slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Color
COLOR, COLOUR - KOLOR, BOJA Kolor of course is, unfortunately, the best option for the primary word. Boja represents the Southern Slavic word, which should be recognised over the (presumably) German based words of "barva" or "farba". Steevenusx 06:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Why is boja which comes from Turkish a better choice then barva? (btw, I don't see any similar word in the German language).Poloniak 06:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Good point! I don't know whence "barva" derives. I assumed it was a variation on "farba". Ale! Vinše važno dla mne jes, že upotrebime tut južnjo slovianskjo slowo, jerbo upotrebime tak mongo zapadnje i vostočnje slova s inimi slovami. Steevenusx 07:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Barva - Polish, Czech, Sorbian, Slovene (partly west and south), comes maybe from farba. Boja - BCS, Macedonian (partly south), comes definitively ''from Turkish boya. hmm... Poloniak 07:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ''barva ''comes from German ''Farbe, just phonetical development. The main problem with boja ''is that it conflicts with Polish ''boja meaning buoy. And the second problem is that boja is not so common nor recogniseable, since it is Turkish. Moraczewski 16:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) JUŽNJE JAZIKI: Yes, definitely from Turkish: tur. Boy, boyama: blood, color ' '''tur. boya, boyama: krv, boja ' (from http://hjp.srce.hr/ ) It also has the meaning of "dye".As I suggested above, we really should use more of our Southern Slavic Brothers' words in our vocabulary. I still receive comments that our dictionary favours the western and eastern languages so much. That is why I believe it is important to offer OPTIONS - including the so-called "schematic"/"neologistic" words.Steevenusx 17:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I think if we include more OCS words Southern Slavs will be pleased more. But I know that all of them (except may be Bosnians) hate Turks, so I don't think suggesting a Turkish word will please them that much. Moraczewski 19:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Boja is BCS word for colour Unknown Poster 68.171.234.120 Yes, '''"boja" is BCS word for color (unless dictionaries are wrong!) ; so if BCS are already using this word, then'' "displeasing"'' them is moot. No? --Steevenusx 00:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I understand that we need also south Slavic words. It is obvious to me. But I think here it is the wrong decision. (1) It is not at all understandable to non-SerboCroatian/Bulgarian speakers, (2) it is originally a Turkish word, (3) it has an conflict with a Polish word, (4) the other words are understandable also for Southslavs, (5) an alternative word barva exist in a south and many west Slavic languages (boja not even in all south Slavic).--Poloniak 10:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Completely agree with Poloniak. Moraczewski 14:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) First, I deleted "boja". So we will only have the word''' "KOLOR". '''Second, for other words - shall the same "protocol" apply both ways? In other words, shall we allow a word to be added to the slovnik if: (1) it does NOT exist in Southern Slav, (2) is not understandable to Southern Slav and/or (3) conflicts with a word in any of the Southern Slav language? OR, does this rule only apply to in favor of words which exist in either Western or Eastern Slav? Steevenusx 16:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) If, say, it was Russian or Polish language that was using "boja" and if Southern Slavs didn't understand this word, so of course it would be the same logic in the same condition. But the situation will be different if we would have no better option (in this case we have kolor as option understandable to everyone). If you want to care about Southern Slavs, you'd better change flower = cvet instead of Western Slavic kvet. Moraczewski 06:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The best choice for FLOWER in my opinion is: "KCVET" Steevenusx 13:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC)